El amor siempre triunfa
by Cielo-sama
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa en una chica de 19 años,su padre las dejo a ella,su madre y hermana menor con muchas deudas haciendo sentir un gran desprecio hacia el sexo masculino pero esto cambia cuando encuentra a a la persona indicada. Mi primer fanfic los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

fanfic. capitulo 1°  
maid~sama  
Comienzó

Misaki Ayuzawa era una chica de 19 años que perdió a a su madre en un accidente automovilistico hace 2 años y su padre las dejo a ella,su hermana y su madre (antes que muriera) llenas de y su hermana Suzuna se quedaron a vivir con una tia en japón,ella estudia en la mejor universidad de hay gracias a una beca que tenia debido a sus excelentes calificaciones,era la mejor en toda su escuela.

Tambien era una chica muy hermosa,tenia una larga cabellera negra un poco arriba de la cintura,unos ojos color miel que convinaban perfecto con su piel blanca y sus labios un tanto rosados,pero igual era demasiado reservada,todos los chicos de la universidad la invitan a salir pero ella siempre se negaba, aunque eso no los detenia.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se alistaba para ir a su escuela como todas las mañanas. Era lunes y tendría una agenda apretada ya que tambien tenia que ir a trabajar por las tardes a un cafe cosplay´s llamado "maid-late". Tomo un baño de unos 15 minutos, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros,una blusa verde de manga corta y unos zapatos color beish y cepillo su pelo. Bajo de su recamara para desayunar ,ayudo a su tia a revisar las cuentas que tenian que pagar para ese mes mas que nada las que su padre había dejado,sin notar que se le había hecho tarde,tomo su mochila y salio muy apresurada de su faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

Iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podía y no noto cuando iba a tropezar con alguien y asi paso,cayo al piso de espaldas llevandose una mano a la cabeza,miro a su alrededor un poco furiosa pero se le bajo el coraje al ver una mano posando en frente de ella.

-Permiteme ayudarte (dijo el apuesto joven delante de ella)

Misaki tomo su mano y el la ayudo a levantarse, el joven era bastante apuesto tenia cabello rubio y unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? (pregunto el joven)

-C-como voy a estar bien!? acabo de chocar contigo y me golpie! (Misaki estaba un tanto furiosa)

-Pues deberias tener mas cuidado por donde vas (le contesto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa burlona)

-Que! tu fuiste el que apareció de la nada y (Misaki se dio cuenta de que se le hacia tarde para llegar a clases) me tengo que ir.

Misaki levanto sus cosas y el joven le ayudo tambien,Misaki se apresuro a entrar a la universidad, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico venia detrás de ella.

-¿Estas siguiendome?! (pregunto Misaki un tanto enfadada)

-No, solo me dirigo a la escuela

Misaki se sorprendió, no lo había visto antes pero talvez este era su primer día en la universidad, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, por suerte llego a su salón antes de que el maestro lo hiciera y que bueno ya que nunca había llegado tarde y esperaba que esa no fuera la primera entrar noto que el chico seguía detrás de ella,eso la puso aun mas molesta _¿a caso estaban en el mismo salón? _al parecer si ya que entro justo después de ella.  
Rapidamente Misaki tomo su asiento junto a la ventana y para colmo el rubio estaba detrás de ella. Comenzaron las clases y le era casi imposible concentrarse con el atrás pero no le dio importancia y siguió como si el no la campana para el almuerzo, ella se encontraba guardando sus libros cuando un chico se le acerco.

-H-hola A-ayuzawa (dijo el chico con nerviosismo)

-Hola (coontesto Misaki sin siquiera mirarlo y el rubio escuchando la conversación)

-Quería preguntarte ¿si quieres almorzar conmigo?

-No (contesto Misaki esta vez mirandolo directamente a los ojos)

-Entiendo (el chico se retiro un tanto decepcionado)

Misaki seguía guardando sus cosas.

-Wow! no crei que fueras tan popular (dijo el rubio con un tono burlón)

-Es una molestia (contesto Misaki)

-Te entiendo

Misaki miro al rubio con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-A ... ok (dijo Misaki)

-Ayuzawa (susurro el rubio y Misaki lo miro algo sorprendida)

-¿Si? (pregunto)

-No, nada solo queria saber si ese es tu nombre (contesto el rubio)

-No lo es ... mi nombre es Misaki, Ayuzawa Misaki.

-Entiendo, yo me llamo Usui Takumi, un gusto Ayuzawa!

-¿Si? no tanto (contesto Misaki mientras se ponia de pie para irse a comer su almuerzo)

Usui se quedo mirando como ella se alejaba y rio para sus adentros, ella no era una chica cualquiera y se dio cuenta ya que ella no mostraba ni un signo de interes por el como lo haría cualquier otra chica y eso le parecía interesante.

Usui caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando un grupo de chicas se le acerco y empezaron a a interrogarlo el no les presto ni la mas minima atención y se dirigió a la azotea, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba hay.

-No esperaba encontrarte aqui (dijo con una voz juguetona)

Misaki volteo algo sorprendida al escuchar la voz pero después se volteo con indiferencia mirando hacia algún punto en el cielo.

-Siempre vengo aqui,es mi lugar favorito de toda la escuela,ya que, puedo despejar la mente y relajarme... ¿y tu .. porque estas aqui? ¿seguro que no estas acosandome?

-No,simplemente caminaba por la escuela y fui atacado por un grupo de chicas, ¿porque? ¿quieres que te acose? (mientras decía esto iba acercandose peligrosamente a Misaki hasta quedar a unos pocos centimetros de su rostro)

-¿Q-que estas diciendo pervertido?! (Misaki estaba muy roja y trataba de empujar al rubio, el rio para sus adentros y se alejo de ella)

Usui se puso a un lado de Misaki y antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó la campana avisando que el almuerzo se había acabado y era hora de entrar a clases, Misaki no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia la puerta lo mas rapido que pudo dejando al rubio atrás.

Al llegar a su salón tomo su asiento,seguida de ella Usui quien se sentó detrás de ella como lo había hecho clases pasaron muy rapido y Misaki muy difícilmente se concentraba en ello ya que Usui no dejaba de molestarla.

Al fin las clases terminaron y ella salio muy rapido ya que tenia que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el llegó a su trabajo directamente fue a los vestidores y se puso su uniforme como es debido y salio a recibir a los un día muy pesado ya que no paraban de llegar clientes pero trato de dar su mejor esfuerzo y trabajar muy duro ya que, tenían muchas deudas que pagar ese mes; el ultimo cliente del día llegó y Misaki lo recibió como es debido,haciendo una pequeña reverencia y guiándolo a su mesa para tomarle el pedido,porfin se fue y llegó la hora de cerrar.

La gerente del lugar Satsuki le pidió a Misaki si podría cerrar el lugar por ella ya que tenia una junta con el dueño del edificio,Misaki acepto ya que la gerente era muy buena con ella y devolverle un favor no le haría daño, saco la basura y empezó a barrer en un pequeño callejón donde estaba la entrada/salida para las empleadas del que alguien la estaba vigilando,de pronto de entre las sombras 3 tipos salieron.

-Wow~ (dijo uno con cabello negro y aretes en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo) no siempre se encuentra a una hermosura como esta.

-¿Que es lo que quieren? (pregunto Misaki con cara molesta)

-Tranquila! (dijo otro chico sin cabello y un tatuaje en el hombro) solo queremos divertirnos un poco.

Un chico con cabello rojizo se acerco a ella y le tomo los brazos con fuerza,el chico de cabello negro se acerco y empezó a acariciar su rostro y acercandose a su cuello empezó a olfatearlo,Misaki cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Suéltenme! (grito Misaki tratando de liberarse)

El chico sin cabello empezó a levantarle la falda acariciando su pierna,Misaki trataba de liberarse pero aquellos hombres eran mas fuertes que ella.

-No me toques! (los ojos de Misaki empezaban a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de agua pero se armo de valor y le dio una patada en la cara al que le estaba asiendo eso)

-Maldita! (grito el hombre)

Cuando el chico de pelo rojizo empezó a tirar del cordón del corsel recibió un gran golpe en la mandibula que lo hizo caer, los otros chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hecho eso y se abalanzaron a querer golpearlo pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ellos,les dio una gran paliza a ese trio que terminaron huyendo;Misaki se encontraba muy sorprendida y a la vez asustada logro ver con el reflejo de la lluvia una cabellera rubia que se iba acercando cada vez mas a joven rubio ayudo a levantarla del suelo.

-¿Estas bien? (pregunto en un tono preocupado)

A Misaki se le hacia conocida la voz y porfin pudo ver de quien se trataba.


	2. Chapter 2

**KWMS NO me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes todo esto es propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara... lo que si es mio es esta pequeña historia. :D**

CAPITULO 2

* * *

**~ Flash back~**  
Aquel chico se iba acercando a Misaki para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? (pregunto en un tono preocupado)

A Misaki se le hacia conocida la voz y porfin pudo ver de quien se trataba cuando se acerco a ella.  
**  
~ Fin del flash back~**

-E-estoy bien.. Usui.

Misaki seguía muy asustada por lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos y no era para menos ya que un trió de pervertidos querían aprovecharse de ella,Usui le limpio las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar y la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo,eso sorprendió un poco a Usui.

-Ayuzawa,no se que huviera hecho si esos tipos te huvieran hecho algo.

Misaki temblaba en sus brazos,nadie decía nada,Misaki aun estaba en un estado de shock y no paraban de brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte ... ya estas segura.

-G-gracias p-por salvarme, Usui (dijo Misaki alejándose lentamente de el)

-Es mejor que vuelvas a casa,ve a cambiarte yo te acompañare para que no te vuelvan a sorprender esos tipos.

Misaki entro a la cafetería,se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo,salió del establecimiento y cerro muy bien las puertas, de todas maneras la gerente tenia otro par de llaves y con esas podría y Misaki caminaron rumbo a su casa,no dijeron nada en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Usui, gracias de nuevo por haberme salvado.

-No tienes que agradecerme de nada. (contesto Usui dandole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Misaki se ruborizada)

-Como sea (desvío la mirada).. tengo que pedirte un favor, porfavor no le cuentes a nadie que trabajo en ese lugar,ya bastante tengo con los chicos en la escuela,si se enteraran de que trabajo hay no me dejarían de molestar ni un segundo... así que porfavor no se los digas.

-No te preocupes no lo are.

-Bueno... sera mejor que ya entre, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Usui se despidio y se fue en dirección a su casa, Misaki entro a la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente Misaki se levanto y siguió como si nada huviera pasado el día anterior,se baño,cambio se puso una blusa roja de manga medio larga,unos jeans y zapatos negros,se cepillo el pelo y bajo a desayunar,no tenia mucha hambre así que solo desayuno un plato de cereal, al terminar cepillo sus dientes y salio rumbo a la universidad, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba parado en frente de su casa.

-Usui! ¡¿q-que haces aqui?!

-Eh? (cara de chibi) a, porfin saliste, Ayuzawa ... estaba esperandote para irnos juntos a la escuela.

-¿Irnos juntos?

Misaki se ruborizo al recordar el abrazo que le había dado el día anterior.

-¿Que cosas estará pensando Ayuzawa? su cara esta muy roja. (dijo Usui con un tono burlón)

-¡No es nada!

-Bueno entonses si no es nada, ¿nos vamos?

-S-si

Misaki y Usui caminaron rumbo a la universidad, Usui podía escuchar susurros por parte de los chicos

-¿crees que estén saliendo? (pregunto un chico de lentes y cabello marrón)

-No ,imposible Ayuzawa-san es demasiado para el ademas estoy seguro de que yo le gusto (respondió otro chico de cabello negro)

-ay porfavor! ella siempre te rechaza cada vez que la invitas a salir,ademas,ellos hacen linda pareja (contesto una chica de pelo rojizo y corto)

usui ignoro todos los comentarios al respecto y siguió llegar a la universidad se fueron directo a su salón de clases,sonó el timbre para almorzar, Misaki subió a la azotea para comer su almuerzo como siempre lo hacia pero cierto chico de cabello rubio la seguía como un perro a su dueño.

-Oye , no tienes que seguirme a todas partes a las que yo vaya(Misaki se quejo) la gente empezaría a pensar cosas equivocadas si nos ven siempre juntos.

-Creo que ya lo piensan. (contesto Usui)

-¿Que?! .. esto es malo!

-¿Porque lo dices?,los chicos no te han molestado en todo el día eso debería alegrarte.

-No si es por esta razón! (Misaki contesto con un tono de desagrado en su voz) nisiquiera somos amigos!

-Que mala Ayuzawa,ayer te salve de un trió de pervertidos y ¿así es como me agradeces? (Usui iba acercandose poco a poco a Misaki) debería castigarte por eso (dijo con un tono coqueto que hizo a Misaki ruborizarse)

Usui había acorralado a Misaki contra la pared de los pasillos y estando a milímetros de sus labios,Misaki se ponía cada vez mas roja hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar empujando Usui lejos de ella.

-¿Q-que? (su voz sonaba un poco debil) eres un alíen pervertido!

Diciendo esto corrió lejos de el,Usui solo tapo su boca ahogando una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

-En verdad que ella es muy interesante,me pregunto ¿cuantas mas reacciones puedo provocarle?

* * *

Al terminar las clases Misaki salió los mas rapido que pudo para dirigirse al maid-late con la esperanza de que Usui no la estuviera siguiendo, pero eso no le duro mucho ya que al llegar a la estación de trenes Usui estaba hay esperandola.

-_¡¿Pero que?! ... ¡¿Cuando fue que llegó tan rápido?! en verdad que es un__ extraterrestre._

Usui al ver a Misaki camino hacia ella y Misaki hacia el.

-¿Como es que llegaste tan rapido? (pregunto ella entre enojada y confundida)

-Pues,al ver que te querías deshacer de mi tome un atajo...Ahora vas tu trabajo ¿no?

-Así es, y no pienses en seguirme,ya te dije que puedo defenderme yo sola.

-Eso lo se,pero aun así yo quiero acompañarte Ayuzawa.

(Misaki sintió un fuerte ardor en sus mejillas y aparto la mirada de el)-H-has lo que quieras.

* * *

Al llegar al maid latte.

-Bien... ya estoy aqui,así que, puedes irte (comento Misaki)

-Ehh~ pero no quiero (cara de chibi)

-¡¿Que dices?! tu solo ibas a acompañarme a mi trabajo y aqui estoy así que ya vete!

Usui puso cara de perrito suplicante y Misaki se ruborizo bastante,se le hacia imposible decirle que no así que no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar que se quedara.

-Bien! tu ganas, te quedaras aquí pero solo por esta vez ¿entiendes?

Usui se puso feliz como un niño al abrir sus regalos de navidad,Misaki por otro lado se apresuro a entrar a su trabajo,se puso su uniforme y salió para día estaba un poco tranquilo,no había mucha gente,pero aun así Misaki seguía esforzándose al máximo,en eso sonó la campanita de la puerta anunciando un nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar.

-Bienvenido de vuelta (Misaki fue levantando la mirada poco a poco y pudo notar de quien se trataba) amo...

Efectivamente se trataba de Usui quien solo mostró una gran sonrisa en lo que se notaba lo divertido que estaba al ver la cara que puso Misaki,por otro lado ella estaba congelada sin decir palabra, en verdad que la había tomado desprevenida.

-¿Misa-chan no me indicara mi asiento?~ (pregunto Usui en tono de broma sacando a Misaki de su estado de shock)

-_maldito!_ (pensó ella) Por aqui ... amo.

Misaki le indico donde podría sentarse a Usui,con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, le dio el menú y se alejo de el para que pudiera pensar en lo que ordenaría,despues de un rato volvió con el a tomar su orden.

-¿Ya decidió lo que ordenara? (Misaki se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa)

-Mmm... por ahora solo quisiera ordenar una taza de café (contesto Usui)

-Entendido,en un momento se lo traigo,amo (Misaki tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo)

Pasaron treinta minutos desde que Usui llegó y porfin se estaba levantando para irse,Misaki seguía esforzandose para no perder la paciencia y fue a darle la cuenta,Usui pago y salió del turno de Misaki en su trabajo había terminado,fue a cambiarse con su ropa habitual y salió de su trabajo para dirigirse a su casa,aunque estaba muy cansada aun no podía llegar a relajarse ya que tenia que hacer la tarea para mañana,Cuando salió sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Aun sigues aqui?creí que ya te habías ido (comento Misaki)

-Te dije que esperaría para llevarte tu casa.(contesto Usui) entonses,¿nos vamos?

-Esta bien.

Los caminaron hasta la casa de Misaki al llegar Usui se despidió y tomo el camino a su casa.

-Estoy en casa! (anuncio Misaki quitandose los zapatos para poder entrar a su casa)

-Bienvenida Misaki (respondió su tía desde la cocina)

-Bienvenida hermana (esa fue Suzuna que estaba leyendo una revista en la sala)

-¿Te gustaría cenar? (pregunto su tía Masuzu)

-No,gracias.. estare en mi habitación tengo mucha tarea que hacer (Contesto Misaki que iba subiendo las escaleras)

-Esta bien. (respondió Masuzu)

Misaki estaba en su habitación muy concentrada en su tarea cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Moshi moshi? (xD)

-Hola,Ayuzawa soy Usui.

-Usui! ¿como obtuviste mi telefono alienigena pervertido?! (pregunto Misaki un poco molesta)

-Una de tus amigas me lo dio, pero eso no importa. (contesto Usui)

-Como sea... ¿para que me llamaste?

-Solo para ver como estabas,saber si me extrañabas. (dijo Usui con tono sensual)

-Dejate de tus cosas pervertido! y dime ¿que es lo que quieres? antes de que cuelgue! (Misaki se ruborizo pero estaba mucho mas molesta)

-Hi - hi~ relajate , la verdad es que te hable para pedirte que me hagas un favor.

* * *

**Que favor le pedira Usui? *0***

**Bueno decide que cada capitulo lo subire los lunes para los que planeen seguir esta historia y les prometo,les prometo que va a ir mejorando.  
****Espero sus comentarios... gracias.**


End file.
